


So Close

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist/Supernatural Mashup [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So close...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close

They were fresh off the high of a successful hunt, Ed crowing victory and smearing the trickle of blood across his temple when Roy grabbed him by the back of the shirt and spun him. Off-balance, Ed barely had time to yelp when Roy pinned him against the wall and covered Ed's mouth with his own.

Ed's eyes were wide and surprised and he struggled against Roy. "Idiot," Ed said when they finally had to break apart for air - he didn't look as surprised now, and Roy felt all the tension knotted in his belly release as if it had never been.

They had done this dance before, but this time something felt different. Ed had one hand wrapped around Roy's neck but the other was down his pants. Roy helped Ed unbutton his jeans and tug his dick out, their foreheads were pressed together as they watched their hands.

Roy's cock was complaining emphatically about being left out of the proceedings so Roy had to loosen his own jeans. Ed took this opportunity to push him back a step, breathing hard. "Not here," Ed panted, looking around wildly. "Al could, Al could-"

"Fuck, Ed," Roy implored, his voice going deep with want. But Ed was tucking himself away and the tightness compressed in Roy's chest. He was just in time, too, as Al was coming through the door, yelling about the ghost and pulling up short at Ed and Roy's disheveled states.

Ed ran a hand through his hair and made a crack about Al always being late, Al groaned and rolled his eyes but didn't snap back at Ed. As they were dropping their weapons back in the trunk of the car Ed caught Roy's eye and mouthed 'later,' Roy felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

They cleaned up and stopped off at a local college bar, where Ed made eyes at coeds while Al worked tirelessly on his laptop and Roy drank. After a few drinks Ed gave up on the college girls and started hustling their gas money for the next few weeks out of drunk frat boys who weren't as good at pool as Ed was.

Roy was at the bar when he looked up and saw a girl sitting across from Al who he thought he might have recognized. Al had actually closed the laptop and was drinking the drink she brought him, so took his beer over to the billiards table in time to see Ed throw a right hook at a football player easily twice his size.

When Ed got into a bar brawl, it was guaranteed to be epic. Roy grabbed Ed by the collar as a second football player swung a bar stool at Ed's head and yanked him down; that move cracked the first football player full across the face. Ed yelled as Roy dragged him out the side entrance, complaining about missing out on an awesome fight as a pair of cops were already breaking up the brawlers.

They stood out in the parking lot a minute, mostly while Roy waited for Ed to finish bitching, and saw Al get into a car with the girl who had sat down with him. He turned and began walking toward Ed's car, and Ed followed him like a puppy, still bitching.

Once Ed was situated in the driver's seat (and STILL complaining), Roy leaned over and cupped his hand over Ed's groin. Ed's eyebrows shot up into his hairline as he looked over at Roy and Roy smirked at him. Ed shut up the hell up and drove them back to the motel.

It took a ridiculous amount of self control to even make it into the room, and Roy felt he deserved a medal of some sort. He kicked the door shut behind him and took a second to throw the chain, just in case- and when he looked up Ed was already half naked and heeling his boots off on his way to the bed.

Roy fell on top of Ed, not even bothering to pull his clothes off. Ed laughed, more sober than not and Roy nuzzled Ed's chin, running his tongue up the side of Ed's jaw. Ed reached down between them while Roy supported his weight on his elbows and worked at Roy's belt one handed. It only took a few moments for Ed to free him, and he broke away from Roy's mouth while he held Roy's cock in one sure hand and said, low in his throat. "Fuck me."

Shirt and shoes and jeans followed quickly, thrown haphazardly across the room in their hurry. Roy groaned meaningfully, Ed's thighs tight across his hips and his back arched to the bed. Ed was making little choking noises, eyes squeezed tightly shut and both hands gripping the mattress above his head. Roy lifted Ed's hips slightly and rocked into him, watching Ed's tight stomach muscles flex before bending over him and giving it to him harder.

After, Roy was curled up against Ed's back, one arm slung possessively over Ed's side when someone's cell phone went off. Roy flailed blearily to consciousness when Ed dumped him out of bed trying to find his pants, locating them just in time to answer the phone - from his new position on the floor Roy glared at the clock on the table between beds. He got up on his knees and was able to admire Ed, standing in a bit of moonlight that crept between broken blinds, completely naked and oblivious to it. His reverie was broken when Ed flipped his cell phone closed and grabbed the pants puddled at his feet.

"You're leaving?" Roy asked, the disappointment heavy in his voice.

"Sorry," Ed said. "I have to get Al, turns out the chick he picked up at the bar was fucking possessed, and now he's trapped." Ed pulled on his tee shirt, inside out. "Hafta go rescue his dumb ass."

Roy grabbed his own pants. "I don't want to miss this," he said, and Ed hesitated in the dark. Roy paused at the silence, and then he could see the faint smile tinge Ed's face as he bent over in the light.

"Yeah, thanks," Ed said, and meant it.


End file.
